Halloween-Event 2015
center Das Halloween-Event 2015 startete am 26.10.2015 auf den regulären, deutschen Welten und dauert bis zum 10. November 2015. Auf dem englischen Betaserver war es bereits zwei einhalb Wochen zuvor gestartet. Beschreibung framed|right|Bild Jack O'Lanterns Wie schon beim Halloween-Event 2012, beim Halloween-Event 2013 und beim Halloween-Event 2014 tritt auch diesmal Jack O'Lantern als zusätzlicher Questgeber auf (egal, ob der Spieler zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits zwei oder drei Questgeber hat), und stellt in Rätsel verpackte Quests. Quests von Jack o'Lantern erhält man allerdings pro Tag i. d. R. nur eine, was verhindert, daß Spieler das komplette Event in ein oder zwei Tagen zu Ende bringen. Halloween 2015 Jeweils, wenn man die Quest Jack o'Lanterns für einen bestimmten Tag abgeschlossen hat, erscheint folgender Text: *''"Jack kehrt zurück! Du hast die heutige Quest abgeschlossen. Morgen gibt es eine neue tägliche Herausforderung." Neue Quest in: ??:??:?? Std.'' Questliste BUH! *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Angsthase! So ein Dreck: Schon wieder Jack! Er ist zurück, für neues Knobelglück. Jetzt ganz speziell: Bau was, schnell!" *'Antworttext:' **''"Angsthase! Das war einfach - viel zu einfach!"'' *'Erforderlich:' **Bereite Dich auf Halloween vor: Dekorieren oder Tod! (d. h. 5 Dekorationen errichten) **Denk nach! (d. h. 7 Forge-Punkte ausgeben) *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung (z. B. 1 Blaupause (zufällig), oder 8.000 Vorräte, oder 32.000 Vorräte, oder 10.000 Münzen, oder 17.000 Vorräte, oder ...) *'englisch:' 2015 Halloween Event Quest 1: BOO! Auf zum Besuch *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Hasenfuß! Los, los, los, auf zum Besuch! Verbreitet Freude, das ist's Gesuch. Dreimal müsst Ihr ran, das ist mein Plan!"'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Hasenfuß! Ihr habt auch das enträtselt? Nicht schlecht! Aber wartet nur: Die nächste Aufgabe wird kniffliger ..."'' *'Erforderlich:' **Grinsen oder Galgen (d. h. Drei Gebäude polieren hierbei zählen neben kulturellen Gebäuden auch Dekorationen) **Denk nach (d. h. 7 Forge-Punkte ausgeben) *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung (z. B. 130.000 Münzen, oder 20 Diamanten, oder 1 Blaupause (zufällig), oder 18.000 Münzen, oder ...) *'englisch:' 2015 Halloween Event Quest 2: Go Visit! Fünf mal vier *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Espenlaubzitterer! Viermal fünf oder fünfmal vier, das ist das Ziel für heute und hier."'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Espenlaubzitterer! Ja, ganz toll, das habt Ihr auch geschafft. Egal. Bis jetzt war das alles bestenfalls die Aufwärmrunde!"'' *'Erforderlich:' **Bauen oder Bestattung (d. h. ein beliebiges Gebäude mit den Maßen 4x5 oder 5x4 errichten) **Denk nach! (d. h. 7 Forge-Punkte ausgeben) *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung (z. B. 8 Lichtbeton, oder 5 Tran, oder 15.000 Münzen, 1 Blaupause (zufällig), oder ...) *'englisch:' 2015 Halloween Event Quest 3: Five by Four Frisch ans Werk! *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Jammerlappen! Fünfzehn mal fünfzehn, das will ich seh'n! Losproduziert, dann wird's schon geh'n!"'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Jammerlappen! Auch ein blindes Huhn findet mal ein Korn."'' *'Erforderlich:' **Produziere oder verliere (d. h. 15mal eine 15-Minuten-Produktion in Produktionsstätten fertigstellen) **Denk nach! (d. h. 7 Forge-Punkte ausgeben) *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung (z. B. 5 Weissblech, oder 1 Blaupause (zufällig), oder 1 mittelgroßes Forge-Punkt-Paket d. h. 5 Forge-Punkte, oder 110.000 Vorräte, oder ...) *'englisch:' 2015 Halloween Event Quest 4: Sleeves UP! Höfliches Geplünder *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Hühnerheld! Dreimal sollt Ihr plündern, das ist mein Geheiß! Ihr könnt auch nett sein, aber das hat sein' Preis: Ich will 'ne Forschung! Ein klarer Hinweis."'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Hühnerheld! Seid Ihr jetzt etwa stolz auf Euch? Wartet nur - ich habe noch mehr Rätsel!"'' *'Erforderlich:' **Überfallen oder untersuchen (d. h. 3 Gebäude plündern, oder 1 Technologie erforschen) **Denk nach! (d. h. 7 Forge-Punkte ausgeben) *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung (z. B. 30.000 Münzen, oder 64.000 Vorräte, oder 20 Diamanten, oder 5 Papier, oder ...) *'englisch:' 2015 Halloween Event Quest 5: Polite Seizing Ene Mene Schlotterbeene *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Weichei! Ene mene Schlotterbeene, such' 'nen Feind, mach keine Szene. Ene mene Gruselhand, was ich will ist neues Land!"'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Weichei! Lasst mich raten: Ihr habt die Lösung für diese Aufgabe in den Foren gesucht, richtig?"'' *'Erforderlich:' **Land oder Leid (d. h. 1 Provinz einnehmen (erobern oder erhandeln)) **Denk nach! (d. h. 7 Forge-Punkte ausgeben) *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung (z. B. 130.000 Münzen, oder 15.000 Münzen, oder 5 Draht, oder ...) *'Englisch:' 2015 Halloween Event Quest 6: Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Foe Mein Gesetz *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Weichling! Erkunde jetzt, das ist mein Gesetz!"'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Weichling! So sehr es mich auch schmerzt: Ich muss zugeben, Ihr seid gut. Aber ich bin besser!"'' *'Erforderlich:' **Erkunden oder erlöschen (d. h. eine Provinz erkunden Für Spieler, die bereits die letzte Provinz auf der Karte von "Morgen" - Sao Malvado - komplett eingenommen haben, gilt diese Bedingung automatisch als erfüllt.) & **Denk nach! (d. h. 7 Forge-Punkte ausgeben) *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung (z. B. 45.000 Münzen, oder 1 Blaupause (zufällig), oder 5 Asbest, oder ...) *'englisch:' 2015 Halloween Event Quest 7: More Lore Eine schöne Stadt *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Blindfisch! Ich geb' es zu: Eure Stadt ist schön! Doch es kann noch besser gehen: Baut mir eines von Jedem, das ist meine Bitte, und vergesst auch nicht die Straße in der Mitte!"'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Blindfisch! So langsam nervt Ihr micht Der Schreibfehler "micht" statt "mich" steht so im Antworttext.. Könnt Ihr nicht wenigstens einmal etwas falsch machen?"'' *'Erforderlich:' **Spenden oder Schweigen Die Rätselquest ist in der deutschen Version falsch bezeichnet.) (d. h. eines von jedem Gebäudetyp - Wohngebäude, Produktionsstätte, Gütergebäude, Kulturelles Gebäude und Militärgebäude - sowie eine Dekoration und eine Straße errichten. - Das jeweils billigste Steinzeit- / Bronzezeit-Gebäude reicht. Außerdem ist der Baustart ausreichend, und es müssen nicht alle Gebäude gleichzeitig in der Stadt des Spielers stehen.) & **Denk nach! (d. h. 7 Forge-Punkte ausgeben) *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung (z. B. 5 Draht, oder 1 Blaupause (zufällig), oder ...) *'englisch:' 2015 Halloween Event Quest 8: Pretty City Freundliche Übernahme *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Schlotterschorsch! Hört her, Händler, dies ist die Mission: Für euer Imperium macht eine Akquisition! Moment, da ist noch 'ne Sache: Bleibt schön friedlich, sonst gibt es Rache!"'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Schlotterschorsch! Ich bekomme langsam das Gefühl, dass Ihr schon einige Erfahrung mit Rätseln habt, nicht wahr?"'' *'Erforderlich:' **Einnehmen oder Ende (d. h. einen Sektor erhandeln ) **Denk nach! (d. h. 7 Forge-Punkte ausgeben) *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung (z. B. 5 Asbest, oder 45.000 Münzen, oder ...) *'englisch:' 2015 Halloween Event Quest 9: A Friendly Acquisition ??? *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"???"'' *'Antworttext:' **''"???"'' *'Erforderlich:' **??? (d. h. ... ) **Denk nach! (d. h. 7 Forge-Punkte ausgeben) *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung (z. B. ..., oder ..., oder ...) *'englisch:' 2015 Halloween Event Quest 10: A Day's Worth of Me ??? *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"???"'' *'Antworttext:' **''"???"'' *'Erforderlich:' **??? (d. h. ... ) **Denk nach! (d. h. 7 Forge-Punkte ausgeben) *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung (z. B. ..., oder ..., oder ...) *'englisch:' 2015 Halloween Event Quest 11: Me and My Brothers ??? *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"???"'' *'Antworttext:' **''"???"'' *'Erforderlich:' **??? (d. h. ... ) **Denk nach! (d. h. 7 Forge-Punkte ausgeben) *'Belohnung:' **Zufällige Belohnung (z. B. ..., oder ..., oder ...) *'englisch:' 2015 Halloween Event Quest 12: Dog's Life ??? *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"???"'' *'Antworttext:' **''"???"'' *'Erforderlich:' **??? (d. h. ... ) **Denk nach! (d. h. 7 Forge-Punkte ausgeben) *'Belohnung:' **Ein Halloween-Porträt Ob man das weibliche oder das männliche erhält, ist abhängig vom Geschlecht des aktuellen Avatars des Spielers. *'englisch:' 2015 Halloween Event Quest 13: Monkey in the Middle ??? *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"???"'' *'Antworttext:' **''"???"'' *'Erforderlich:' **??? (d. h. ... ) **Denk nach! (d. h. 7 Forge-Punkte ausgeben) *'Belohnung:' **Ein Friedhof *'englisch:' 2015 Halloween Event Quest 14: The Braveyard Enthüllung *'Questgeber:' Jack o'Lantern *'Questtext:' **''"Milchtrinker! Ihr wollt wissen, wer hinter der Maske von Jack o'Lantern steckt? Löst alle meine Rätsel und ich werde Euch zeigen, wer ich wirklich bin!"'' *'Antworttext:' **''"???"'' *'Erforderlich:' **Löse alle Halloween-Rätsel (D. h. erfülle alle 14 Halloween-Quests) *'Belohnung:' **1 Labor des verrückten Wissenschaftlers Endnoten